Vida Nueva
by legendary
Summary: Shonen-ai. Mi vieja versión sobre la legendaria escena que nos hizo despertar a la existencia del BL: ¡La Casa de Libra! '... y si nos preguntan, diremos cómo nos dimos mutuamente una Vida Nueva' Capítulo 2: Hyoga despierta
1. Shun

**Vida Nueva **

Hola, pues esta historia ya está muy choteada pero espero que les guste, mi vieja (muy vieja) versión de la todo-poderosa Escena de la Casa de Libra

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, pertenece a Masami Kurumada

NOTA: En la historia escribí el "presente" y_ "pasado y recuerdos"_

**Capítulo 1 **

-Shun, te lo encargamos

-Si amigos, no se preocupen, les prometo que lo salvaré.

Me he quedado solo, aquí, con el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo entre mis brazos, moribundo, congelado. He oído algo acerca de que la mejor manera de calentar un cuerpo congelado, es con el calor de otro cuerpo.

Eso es lo que haré, calentaré a Hyoga con mi cosmos hasta que abra los ojos, no existe otra forma, no hay alternativa.

Me recuesto en el suelo de la casa de Libra, abrazando a Hyoga, rodeándolo con mi cuerpo, entrelazando sus piernas con las mías, colocando su cabeza en mi regazo, encendiendo mi cosmos al máximo, Hyoga...

Ahora me incorporo, lo sujeto contra mi pecho, puedo sentir los débiles latidos de su corazón, estamos sentados, yo abrazándolo, él dormido.

Perdóname hermano, sé que te prometí que llegaría hasta el final, que no me daría por vencido, pero tengo que salvarlo, y arriesgaré mi vida si es necesario; daré mi vida, a cambio de la suya, después de todo ése es mi destino, morir sacrificándome, y que mejor que entregar mi vida por mi mejor amigo para lograrlo; no hay nadie que pueda detenerme, nadie me impedirá cumplir con mi destino, además, se lo prometí a Seiya y Shiryu, y no puedo decepcionarlos.

Hyoga... mi amigo, mi querido amigo, su hermoso cabello, sus labios, ahora congelados. ¿Qué es esto?, ¿por qué?, pensar así en él no es... ¿correcto? ¿Apropiado? Simplemente no debe ser

Me pregunto si se habrá dado cuenta, si sentirá el calor de mi cuerpo, me pregunto si puede sentir mi cosmos rodeándolo para salvarlo, mi pecho, refugiándolo, como yo lo he sentido alguna vez en sus brazos, en su pecho, como cuando éramos niños.

...

_Recuerdo que Jabú me había pegado una de tantas veces y como siempre, mi hermano había acudido para ayudarme. Tatsumi llegó, y sin preguntar nada se lo llevó al sótano, para castigarlo._

_Yo me encontraba solo en el bosque, luego llegó Jabú con otros niños... comenzaron a golpearme y a patearme y al final, los otros niños me dejaron viendo como sólo Jabú me pateaba con rabia._ _Lo último que recuerdo fue dolor, un pie en mis costillas, su expresión llena de odio, rodé por el suelo, algo duro en mi cabeza y luego todo se oscureció._

_Sentía como si cayera al vacío, en medio de una oscuridad que me aterraba, cuando de repente, sentí una dulce tibieza rodear todo mi cuerpo._ _Lo único que hice fue aferrarme a esa tibieza, tan especial. No era mi hermano, el calor de su cuerpo era distinto._

_Este calor irradiaba ternura, una ternura muy diferente a la de Ikki, además de que me sujetaba con fuerza, firmemente, pero con suavidad sin lastimarme, se sentía fuerte, no agresivo sólo… fuerte._

_Entonces pude sentir algo suave limpiando mis labios, una caricia en mi pelo y en mi rostro, algo suave y tibio en mi frente, luego me sentí levantado en el aire por esa misma tibieza y fue en ese momento cuando perdí la conciencia._

_Nunca me sentí tan seguro como en ese momento._

¿Qué pasa?, es como si, al desprenderse el frío del cuerpo de Hyoga inundara toda la estancia, enfriándola. Sin duda, el cosmos del caballero que congeló a mi amigo es muy poderoso.

Ah, comienzo a sentir frío. Hyoga, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, vas a estar bien, podrás demostrar toda tu fuerza, tu poder, tendrás la oportunidad de demostrar de lo que eres capaz, yo te daré esa oportunidad, mi querido amigo, mi querido Hyoga.

¿Querido? Basta, sólo estoy pensando tonterías, no debo hacerlo, no debe ser así, no así.

_Cuando desperté, Ikki estaba a mi lado. Le pregunté qué era lo que había pasado, él me dijo que tú me habías salvado, se refirió a ti como el niño ruso, el extraño chico rubio que no hablaba con nadie._

_Me recuperé pronto, como siempre, por alguna extraña razón, mis heridas sanan más rápido de lo normal; quizás es la manera de sobrevivir que la naturaleza les da a los débiles, decidí buscarte._

_En realidad no fue tan difícil encontrarte, entrenabas justo como lo hacía mi hermano, en un árbol, la única diferencia era que él dejaba las marcas de sus puños y tú no._

_Me acerqué, de repente, dudé y decidí alejarme, pero justo en el momento en que estaba por irme, volteaste._ _Nunca olvidaré esa primera mirada tuya: tus ojos eran azules, como el cielo despejado de la tarde, cristalinos y transparentes, como el agua pura de los ríos que bajan por las laderas de las montañas y tan profundos como el océano, cuyo borde es interminable y se confunde con el manto estelar por las noches._

_Estabas confundido, y yo nervioso, ninguno de los dos supo qué decir, hasta que rompiste el hielo:_

_-Hola, eres Shun ¿verdad?_

_-S-si, bueno, yo sólo quería..._

_-Me alegra que ya estés bien, me diste un buen susto_

_-¡Oh!, si, yo quería decirte que... bueno, gracias._

_-Si claro, no fue nada._

_-Bueno yo... debo irme._

_-No, espera, dime, ¿te gustaría comer un dulce? _

_-¿Tu tienes dulces?_

_-Si, bueno, se los robé a ésa niña Saori, se le cayeron cuando jugaba al caballito, ella tiene muchos y es muy tacaña, me molesta mucho que sea así, toma._

_-Gracias Hyoga_

_-¿Sabes mi nombre?_

_-Si, claro_

_-Dime, ¿no te gustaría quedarte a platicar de... algo?_

_-Ajá, ¿por qué no?_

_Recuerdo que nos sentamos en la hierba, creo que en ése momento comenzó nuestra amistad._

_Nos contábamos todo, inclusive había cosas que no le decía a mi hermano, pero te las contaba a ti._

_Me hablaste de tu madre, y yo te hablé de la mía; compartimos los hermosos recuerdos que ellas nos habían dejado a cada uno, a ti, una cruz, a mí, una estrella._

Comienza a hacer frío, más frío, en realidad siento como si cada parte de mi cuerpo se entumeciera, como si me congelara poco a poco, pero esto no se compara con lo que tú has sentido, mi querido Hyoga. Tu rostro aún se ve pálido, pero tu hermoso cabello comienza a brillar de nuevo, dorado, como el Sol de verano, y tus labios, aún morados, aún congelados, tus labios…

...

Divago de nuevo, no debo, y aún así lo hago. Debo pensar en otra cosa, debo pensar…

...

_El día que nos volvimos a encontrar, en el Torneo Galáctico, caminaba por los pasillos del Coliseo cuando vi que alguien salía de la oficina de Saori._

_Eras tú, caminabas rápidamente, traté de alcanzarte._

_-¡Hyoga!_

_-¿Qué? ¡Shun!_

_-Hola, hace tanto tiempo._

_-Sí, seis años son mucho tiempo._

_-Dime, ¿participarás en el torneo?_

_-¿Eh?, ah, si, así es, es más, en éstos momentos me toca pelear_

_-¡Vaya!, entonces... suerte._

_-Has crecido mucho._

_-¿Qué? Ah, si, un poco. _

_-Y sin embargo no has cambiado nada, te sigues sonrojando por todo._

_-¡Déjame en paz!_

_-¿Qué?_

_Comenzamos a caminar juntos por el pasillo._

_-Así que ahora eres el caballero de Andrómeda._

_-Sí, así es._

_De repente comenzaron a escucharse los aplausos de la gente._

_-Hyoga creo que deberías apresurarte._

_-¿Qué? Ah, si._

_-¿Qué tienes?, te veo distraído, ¿te sientes bien? _

_-Si, claro, muy bien_

_-Entonces ve._

_-Si, nos vemos luego._

_-¡No vayas a perder!_

_-¡No lo haré!_

_Hyoga, siempre tan gracioso, tan atento, tan..._

_Hyoga, mi querido Hyoga, mi Hyoga..._

_..._

Hace más frío que antes, comienzo a sentirme débil, ya no puedo más.

Su pecho, puedo sentir como su corazón late cada vez más lento, debo hacer algo, o él morirá, debo esforzarme más, no puedo abandonarlo ahora, él nunca me abandonó, nunca.

...

_-Shun, ¿qué sucede?_

_-Este era el árbol donde entrenaba mi hermano._

_-Lo sé _

_-¿Cómo me encontraste?_

_-Es que siempre vienes aquí._

_-Debes pensar que soy un idiota_

_-No, claro que no, dime ¿viniste aquí a desahogarte verdad?_

_-Es que ése es el problema, no puedo, por más que intento no me salen las lágrimas._

_-Shun. Ven, sentémonos._

_-¿Aquí, en la hierba?_

_-Sí, ven._

_Nos sentamos bajo el árbol, de repente, sentí la necesidad de abrazarte, ¿acaso te diste cuenta? _

_-Ven aquí._

_Me tomaste entre tus brazos, y en la tibieza de tu pecho comencé a llorar._

_-Eso es, Shun, llora, es necesario que te desahogues, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, para eso estoy aquí._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que irse?_

_-No lo sé Shun, no lo sé_

_Acariciabas mi espalda, mi cabello, me apretabas firmemente contra tu pecho, depositabas suaves besos en mi pelo._

_-No quiero estar sólo, suena tan estúpido, pero tengo miedo de estar sólo._

_-No estás sólo, yo estoy aquí, contigo._

_Levanto mi cabeza, tus ojos se encuentran con los míos._

_-Prométemelo, prométeme que nunca me dejarás._

_Un beso en mi frente._

_-Te lo prometo._

_Y volví a tu pecho, y lloré como nunca, podía sentir tu calor, tus caricias, me cansé de tanto llorar. _

_No recuerdo cómo, o en qué momento, pero me sentía tan seguro que me quedé profundamente dormido entre tus brazos._

_..._

Ya no puedo más, me siento débil, Hyoga, puedo descongelar tu cuerpo, pero mi cosmos no llega hasta tu corazón, se está deteniendo.

Hyoga, mi amado Hyoga.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué pienso así en él? No, no puede ser, él es mi amigo, pero esto que siento. No lo creo, ¿cómo puede ser posible?, él es un hombre, yo también, y sin embargo...

Hyoga, mi amado Hyoga, mi amor.

Sí, eso es, amor.

Ahora lo entiendo todo, por eso éstos sentimientos, por eso éstos pensamientos, por eso éstas emociones.

Hyoga, mi amor.

¡No!, su corazón se detiene, ¿qué voy a hacer?

¡Dios!, por favor, no te lo lleves, no lo alejes de mí, no ahora, no ahora que sé que lo amo con toda mi alma.

Hyoga…

Ya no puedo más, mi cosmos se apaga, pronto moriré, y sin haber podido hacer nada, moriré en vano, sin poder ayudarte, mi amor. Moriré ahora, sin poder decirte la verdad, sin poder tocarte, sin poder besar tus hermosos labios, sentir el calor de tu interior...

¡Es verdad! ¿y si lo intentara así? Si, quizás resulte, es mi última oportunidad de salvarte; llenaré por dentro tu cuerpo con mi cosmos, de esa manera, tu corazón podrá entibiarse y latirá de nuevo con toda su fuerza.

Vamos, es el último esfuerzo; lo tomo con más fuerza entre mis brazos, acomodo su nuca, en mi mano, lo miro, observo su rostro, acaricio sus mejillas, su pelo, levanto su barbilla, me acerco, cada vez mas cerca, más cerca, más...

-Te amo- _ojalá me hubieses escuchado._

Deposito mis labios en los tuyos, fríos, aún congelados, se van calentando poco a poco.

Enciendo mi cosmos al máximo, hago que pase por tu boca.

¡Ahhh! ¿Qué es esto? Es como si toda la energía helada de su cuerpo comenzara a desprenderse en lugar de desvanecerse y al no tener lugar a donde ir, se refugiara en mi cuerpo ¿Acaso es éste el poder del caballero que hizo esto?

Está tan frío, la heladez comienza a inundarme. ¿Pero qué es esto? Este sonido es: su corazón, comienza a latir otra vez, ¡lo estoy logrando!

No quiero soltar sus labios, pero debo hacerlo, si despierta y me encuentra así, quizás me odie para siempre. Hyoga, mi amor, ya no puedo más, desearía poder verte antes de morir.

Mi cosmos se apaga, como una linterna que centellea justo antes de fundirse y perderse en la oscuridad para siempre. El frío me quema por dentro, ya no tengo fuerzas ni para hablar.

Tan sólo te abrazo más fuerte, acomodo mi cabeza sobre la tuya.

Mis ojos se cierran, mi boca se abre.

Adiós Hyoga, adiós, mi amor.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!- (explosión)

.

.

.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA.-De acuerdo, quizá demasiado meloso, pero ¡hey!, ¡es romance!

Saludos a todos!


	2. Hyoga

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, pertenece a Masami Kurumada

Ahora si, los dejo con el 2º capítulo, ahora es el turno de Hyoga, ¡sufree!, ejem, digo, ¡comenzemos!

**Capítulo 2 **

¿Qué sucede?, puedo escuchar como si alguien me hablara.

No, pronto moriré, toda ésta oscuridad me lo dice, pronto todo acabará.

Lo único que puedo sentir ahora es el frío de mi maestro acabando con mi vida; no pude hacer nada, no merezco estar aquí, no pude demostrar lo que puedo hacer, pero al fin y al cabo no vale la pena, mi vida no vale la pena, pronto terminará.

¿Qué?, pero, ¿qué es ésa luz?, y éste calor que me inunda, ¿será posible? ¿Acaso alguien está luchando por mi vida?, ¿por ésta vida que no vale nada?, ¿quién?, ¿quién es?

Ahora lo siento, algo tibio inunda mi corazón y le devuelve la fuerza a mis sentidos. Puedo sentir unos cálidos brazos que me rodean, pero, ¿quién es?

¿Qué fue eso?, pude sentir algo como una explosión a mi alrededor, ¿acaso la persona que me salvó maximizó su cosmos por mi?

Ahora me siento mejor, mi cuerpo está tibio por dentro, mi piel se ha descongelado. Debo despertar, abro los ojos, veo…

La casa de Libra, una energía de colores violetas, magentas, rosados, unos cabellos... ¡verdes!

-¡No!, tu no, ¡tu no!, ¡no!, ¡no!

Al moverme, sus brazos, que estaban a mi alrededor, caen pesadamente, puedo ver como su cuerpo cae lentamente frente a mí, sus cabellos vuelan hacia arriba, mientras él cae de espaldas al suelo, con los brazos abiertos.

Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es detener su caída, lo tomo con mis brazos rápidamente, una mano en su cintura, la otra en su cuello, sosteniendo su cabeza, lo traigo hacia mí, sus piernas, entrelazadas con la mías, las acomodo de tal forma que pueda acunar su cuerpo en mi pecho coloco su cabeza en mi corazón, acaricio su pelo y su rostro con desesperación, tomo su mano y la acaricio, la beso, la sostengo contra mi, no puedo evitar llorar; Shun, mi Shun, mi amor, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué hiciste esto?, ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué hiciste ésa tontería, mi amor?, ¿porqué? ¡Shun!, ¡Shun!

Comienzo a sacudirlo, aún vive, pero su corazón late débil, me detengo, lo abrazo fuertemente y le pego con suavidad en las mejillas, para reanimarlo.

-Despierta, despierta Shun, despierta, despierta.

¡Si!, ha comenzado a reaccionar.

-Shun, me asustaste mucho.

-Hy-Hyoga

-Shhhh, tranquilo, tranquilo, no hables, no digas nada, estás muy débil.

-M-me alegra que estés... – traga saliva, le está costando trabajo hablar y luego termina cansado- bien.

Acaricio sus mejillas, su pelo, beso su frente.

-¿Por qué Shun?, ¿por qué hiciste ésa tontería eh?, ¿porqué?

-Era la única forma de... – suspira y hace una mueca de dolor.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ahora tranquilo, todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

-N-no, Hyoga, n-no me voy a poner bien.

-¿Qué es lo que dices?, por supuesto que te pondrás bien

-Hy-Hyoga, ha-hace mucho f-frío.

-Shun, ¿qué tienes? ¡Shun!

...

_Te estaban lastimando, Ikki no aparecía, ¿dónde estaba?, no me quedó más remedio que hacerlo yo mismo._

_Cuando corrí, ya era muy tarde, al rodar por el suelo de una patada, te golpeaste la cabeza con una piedra, estabas inconsciente._

_-¡Déjalo!_

_-¿Qué?, ¡ja!, miren quién está aquí, ¡pero si es el extranjero!_

_-Te ordeno que te largues de aquí_

_-¿Y qué harás?, ¿golpearme?_

_-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres_

_-Jabú, espera, ése niño le pegó a Ichi en la práctica y lo dejó muy mal, no te metas con él._

_-De acuerdo, me iré, pero esto aún no ha terminado ruso._

_Te tomé entre mis brazos, y me enternecí hasta el infinito cundo te aferraste a mi pecho, me di cuenta de que tenías sangre en la boca y la limpié con mis dedos._

_Te había estado observando desde que llegaste, eras tan especial, tan delicado, tan…__ bien, sólo sé que __me inspirabas una gran ternura._ _Yo era un niño, no sabía si lo que sentía era o no correcto, y aún ahora no me importa, sólo sé que lo que siento es correcto para mí, que el amor no puede ser malo si es tan puro._

_Acaricié tu pelo y tu rostro, luego besé suavemente tu frente, te levanté por los aires entre mis brazos y te llevé a la enfermería._

_Me quedé contigo como media hora, hasta que Ikki apareció._

_Nunca lo volví a ver tan desesperado como en ese momento, él corrió desde la entrada de la habitación hasta donde tú estabas y luego lanzó una pregunta al aire: ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?_

_Luego me di cuenta de que la pregunta había sido dirigida a mí, así que le dije todo lo que había visto._

_Cuando terminé, él me agradeció secamente sin dejar de mirarte. Dije un "por nada" mientras me daba la vuelta para irme, pero antes de que cruzara por ella, escuché su voz diciéndome:_

_-No, en serio, muchas gracias._

_Miré sobre mi hombro y, de verdad, jamás volví a ver ésa expresión de agradecimiento en su rostro. Ambos nos sonreímos el uno al otro y entonces me fui._

_Supongo que por eso me encomendó tantas veces tu cuidado, él sabía que yo siempre estaría allí para protegerte: mientras Tatsumi lo castigaba, antes de irnos a nuestros respectivos lugares de entrenamiento, antes de ser enterrado en la avalancha que causó Dócrates, en el camino a la isla donde peleaban con Argol, el día que Shiryu se quedó ciego, todas las veces que se marchó, antes de irse; ya no era necesario decírmelo con palabras, tan sólo me dirigía una mirada y yo asentía, luego te miraba a ti, y se marchaba._

_Te recuperaste muy pronto, me buscaste, me sentí tan feliz al sentir tu presencia detrás de mí, pero siempre has sido tan tímido. Pensé que tenía que aprender a reprimir mi temor y mi vergüenza, por que, si no lo hacía, no volvería a tener otra oportunidad._ _Creo que estabas a punto de irte, cuando volteé._

_Nunca olvidaré esa primera mirada tuya, tus ojos eran verdes, como el océano color de esmeralda que brilla debajo del Sol en alta mar, limpios y puros, como el agua de los manantiales que brotan en las altas montañas, brillantes, como el polvo de diamante de mis tierras siberianas y tan profundos como el cielo, que cuando es de noche, parece un interminable océano de estrellas._

_Estabas nervioso, yo no sé qué cara tenía, pero la verdad es que estaba aterrado, no sabía cómo comenzar, ninguno de los dos supo qué decir, hasta que..._

-_Hola, eres Shun ¿verdad?- _

_-S-si, bueno, yo sólo quería..._

_-Me alegra que ya estés bien, me diste un buen susto_

_-Oh!, si, yo quería decirte que... bueno, gracias._

_-Si claro, no fue nada._

_-Bueno yo... debo irme._

_-No, espera, dime, ¿te gustaría comer un dulce?- ¡no te vayas!_

_-¿Tú tienes dulces?_

_-Sí, bueno, se los robé a ésa niña Saori, se le cayeron cuando jugaba al caballito, ella tiene muchos y es muy tacaña, me molesta mucho que sea así, toma_

_-Gracias Hyoga_

_-Tú, ¿sabes mi nombre?_

_-Sí, claro_

_-Dime, ¿no te gustaría quedarte a platicar de... algo?- lo que sea, ¡sólo quédate!_

_-Ajá, ¿por qué no?_

_Recuerdo que nos sentamos en la hierba, creo que en ése momento comenzó nuestra amistad._ _Nos contábamos todo, inclusive había cosas que no le decías a tu hermano, pero me las contabas a mi._ _Me hablaste de tu madre, y yo te hablé de la mía; compartimos los hermosos recuerdos que ellas nos habían dejado a cada uno, a mí, una cruz, a ti, una estrella..._

_..._

-Hy-Hyoga.

-Tranquilo Shun, tranquilo.

-Quiero que me prometas, que pelearás por mí, que derrotarás a tus enemigos y que salvarás a Athena en mi nombre.

-No, no lo haré

-¿Q-qué dices?

-No, no te prometo nada Shun, ¡no quiero!

-Hy-Hyoga.

-Tú vas a pelear por ti mismo, yo no te voy a prometer nada porque tú lo harás, vas a pelear, salvaremos a Athena, ¡tú vas a sobrevivir me entiendes!

No, ¿qué es esto?, ¿qué le pasa?, está temblando, se sacude violentamente, le duele... ¡le está doliendo!

Sí, ya sé lo que le pasa, lo vi una vez, en Siberia, cuando rescataron a un hombre que cayó al hielo, mi maestro me dijo que estaba agonizando, que el frío había congelado los nervios de su cuerpo y que ahora funcionaban sin control, causando los espasmos.

-Todo esto es mi culpa, ¡Shun!, no mueras, te lo suplico. ¡No te mueras!

...

_-¡Hyoga!_

_-¿Qué? ¡Shun!_

_-Hola, hace tanto tiempo._

_-Sí, seis años son mucho tiempo.- ¡Es él!_

_-Dime, ¿participarás en el torneo?_

_-¿Eh?, ah, si, así es, es más, en éstos momentos me toca pelear – Ha cambiado, se ve tan..._

_-¡Vaya!, entonces... suerte._

_-Has crecido mucho._

_-¿Qué? Ah, sí, un poco._

_-Y sin embargo no has cambiado nada, te sigues sonrojando por todo. _

_-¡Déjame en paz!_

_-¿Qué? - ¿por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo?_

_-Así que ahora eres el caballero de Andrómeda._

_-Sí, así es._

_Los aplausos de la gente._

_-Hyoga creo que deberías apresurarte._

_-¿Qué? Ah, si –rayos, no esperaba verlo aquí, pero, yo... se supone que debo exterminarlos a todos._

_-¿Qué tienes?, ¿te sientes bien? _

_-Si, claro, muy bien _

_-Entonces ve._

_-Sí, nos vemos luego._

_-¡No vayas a perder!_

_-¡No lo haré! –no, tengo que pensarlo, tengo que pensarlo muy bien, por él._

_..._

-Prométemelo Hy-Hyoga, p... ¡por favor!

-Shun, no...

-Prométemelo – comienza a quejarse y esa expresión de dolor…

-Y-yo... – con lágrimas en los ojos- sí, te lo prometo.

-Hy-Hyoga, n-no me sueltes, p-por favor.

-Tranquilo pequeño, aquí estoy, nunca te dejaré, nunca voy a soltarte, como te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?, ¿recuerdas que te lo prometí?

-T-todo está tan, o-oscuro.

-¡No!, no digas eso, no temas, aquí estoy, nunca, nunca te dejaré solo, nunca.

-Hyoga, ¡Hyoga! – comenzó a agonizar mientras se aferraba al pecho del Cisne.

-Shun, no mueras, por favor, te necesito, ¡necesito decirte algo!

-Hyoga…

No, Shun, ¡no me entiende!, ¡no me escucha!

-Nunca te dejaré, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca.

...

_-Shun, ¿qué sucede?_

_-Este era el árbol donde entrenaba mi hermano._

_-Lo sé _

_-¿Cómo me encontraste?_

_-Es que siempre vienes aquí._

_-Debes pensar que soy un idiota_

_-No, claro que no; dime ¿viniste aquí a desahogarte?_

_-Es que ése es el problema, no puedo, por más que intento no me salen las lágrimas._

_-Shun, ven, sentémonos._

_-¿Aquí, en la hierba?_

_-Sí, ven._

_Nos sentamos bajo el árbol, de repente, sentiste la necesidad de ser abrazado, amado, tenías la necesidad de sentirte seguro, lo sabía, te conozco tan bien, no iba a dejarte solo en éstos momentos._

_-Ven aquí._

_Te tomé entre mis brazos, y aferrándote a mi pecho comenzaste a llorar._

_-Eso es, Shun, llora, es necesario que te desahogues, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, para eso estoy aquí._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que irse?_

_-No lo sé Shun, no lo sé_

_Acariciaba tu espalda, tu cabello, te apretaba firmemente contra mi pecho, depositaba suaves besos en tu pelo._

_-No quiero estar sólo, tengo miedo de estar sólo._

_-No estás sólo, yo estoy aquí, contigo._

_Levantas tu cabeza, mis ojos se encuentran con los tuyos._

_-Prométemelo, prométeme que nunca me dejarás._

_Un beso en tu frente._

_-Te lo prometo._

_Y volviste a mi pecho, y lloraste como nunca, podía sentir tu pesar, tu cuerpo se estremecía ante mis caricias, temblabas en cada sollozar. No recuerdo cómo, o en qué momento, pero te quedaste profundamente dormido entre mis brazos. Una vaga sensación de recuerdo olvidado me asaltó de repente, pero se fue tan pronto como llegó._

_Te miré largo rato mientras te acariciaba el pelo, por último levanté tu cabeza para mirarte de frente, limpié tus lágrimas y luego te levanté entre mis brazos para llevarte hasta la mansión; tuve que reprimir mis deseos de... besarte._

_Al llegar los muchachos me miraron desconcertados, te llevaba en mis brazos, parecías inconsciente, estaban preocupados._

_Me limité a mirarlos y negué con la cabeza, al parecer me entendieron, porque Seiya te miró aliviado y Shiryu sonrió para sí mismo con tranquilidad._

_Te subí a tu habitación, deposité tu cuerpo en la cama, tardé un poco en quitarte los zapatos y cubrirte con las mantas, pero quizá sólo fue un pretexto para estar más tiempo contigo._

_Me senté a tu lado en la cama, te miré, te acaricié; tu hermoso rostro, hace unos minutos bañado en lágrimas, me necesitabas, me necesitabas mucho, y yo te necesitaba a ti._

_Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, era amor, verdadero amor; no sólo un capricho, no sólo una ilusión o una forma de querer, era amor. Deseaba tocar de nuevo tus labios, pero estabas dormido, no podía aprovecharme de eso, así que sólo besé tu frente._

_¡Dios!, si hubiera besado tus labios probablemente me habrías golpeado y quizás hasta te hubieras alejado de mí para siempre, porque en el momento de besar tu frente, abriste los ojos y me miraste confundido, me preguntaste el porqué de que me importaras tanto._

_Sólo pude decir que te quería mucho y que no podía dejarte solo cuando habías perdido a tu querido hermano._

_Me pediste que me quedara contigo, fue tan inocente, habías tenido pesadillas las últimas noches. Me quité los zapatos y me metí a la cama, te abracé y tú te acurrucaste en mi pecho, besé tu frente lo más delicadamente posible y ésa noche, dormí con mi ángel amado entre los brazos._

_..._

Shun, amor, tienes que resistir.

-¿Sabes Hyoga?, no puedo sentirte ya, tampoco puedo escucharte, ni verte, p-pero aun así, y-yo sé que estás aquí, c-conmigo.

-No digas eso, no lo digas.

-Hyoga.

No puedo, no puedo más, tengo que decírselo, debo decirle que yo... lo amo.

-Shun.

Me acerco a él, lo estrecho entre mis brazos, coloco mi mano, en su mejilla, me acerco poco a poco, más cerca, cada vez más cerca... no puedo soportar la tentación, debo decírtelo, y qué mejor que con un beso. Será como en aquella ocasión, justo como la primera vez.

...

_Te hallé debajo del árbol en donde siempre te has ocultado cuando tienes miedo, donde sé que si desapareces, siempre podré encontrarte... tu refugio... el árbol donde entrenaba tu hermano es testigo del amor que siempre te he profesado..._

_-Shun, ¿estás bien?_

_-Hyoga, e-es que..._

_Llorabas pero, ¿por qué?, estabas sentado, las piernas encogidas y con las manos cubriendo tu rostro._

_Separé tus manos, tomándolas con las mías, mirándote de frente, de rodillas, reaccionaste abrazándote a mi pecho._

_Me contaste todo mientras yo te acariciaba._

_-No lo sabía Hyoga, te juro que yo no lo sabía._

_-No te entiendo Shun, ¿qué es lo que no sabías?_

_-No encontré a mi hermano en ninguna parte, lo estaba buscando, pensé que quizá estaría en el sótano, pero al bajar las escaleras, escuché unos gritos, me acerqué más, luego también oí golpes, y después._

_-Abriste la puerta ¿verdad?_

_No podías ni hablar, el llanto hacía que las frases se hicieran largas y profundas_

_-Lo tenía amarrado, colgado boca abajo, le estaba pegando, ¡con su espada de bambú!, ¡por mi culpa!, ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento tanto!, yo no sabía nada. _

_-Shun, no, no es tu culpa._

_Lloraste más, yo sólo podía tratar de consolarte, hasta que te quedaste dormido._

_Te observé, recargué tu cuerpo en el tronco del árbol, estabas profundamente dormido, limpié tus lágrimas._

_Al día siguiente partiríamos hacia nuestros lugares de entrenamiento ¿y si no volvía a verte?_

_No pude soportarlo, era más fuerte que yo, me acerqué sigiloso luego de comprobar que no había nadie cerca y entonces._

_Fue instantáneo, sólo un segundo, nuestros labios se juntaron, fue un beso tierno, inocente, hasta mágico se podía decir._

_Si, quizá no había durado mucho, pero fue mágico, luego te levanté y te llevé a los dormitorios, no volví a verte hasta que, pasados los años, nos habíamos convertido en caballeros._

_..._

Nuestros labios se unen en un cálido beso, apenas rozo tu boca con la mía con delicadeza, para luego terminar de depositar mis labios sobre los tuyos.

Puedo sentirlo, tus labios están congelados, poco a poco se van suavizando con mi calor, el calor que tú mismo me regalaste.

Tu cuerpo se ha relajado, no respondes al beso, quisiera quedarme así para siempre, jamás separarme de tu dulce boca, pero, debo decirte que.

-Te amo Shun.

No se mueve.

-Shun, ¿oíste?, te amo, te amo pequeño, Shun, Shun.

Comienzo a sacudirlo, lo deposito en el suelo, mientras me arrodillo a su lado

-¡Shun!, ¡Shun!, no, ¿por qué?, ¡no me dejes! ¡No te mueras! ¡Shun!

Ya no puedo pensar, ¡no quiero! ¡No es justo!... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?, comienzo a golpear su pecho.

-No, no puedes morir, ¡no puedes morir por que yo no quiero!, ¡por que te amo! ¡Despierta!, ¡despierta!

No sé por qué, pero encendí mi cosmos al máximo y comencé a golpear sobre su armadura, más y más fuerte.

-¡DESPIERTA!

_Con el golpe, Shun abre los ojos repentinamente, llenando de aire sus pulmones en un solo respiro. La misma sacudida de vida lo impulsó hacia adelante y trató de aferrarse a lo que tuviese cerca con desesperación; se abrazó entonces del cuello de Hyoga y comenzó a temblar y a jadear fuertemente._

-¡Shun!, ¡Shun!, tú estás... pero tranquilo, tranquilo.

¡Dios!, está vivo. Gracias, pero, ¿cómo haré para que no pase de nuevo?

-Hyoga.

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, no voy a permitir que mueras ¿oíste?

Ahora lo sé, debo darle algo de energía para que tenga fuerzas, para calentarlo un poco, para que aguante un poco más, o por lo menos para que pueda luchar por su vida, si yo ya no puedo hacer nada más por él.

Enciendo mi cosmos, y así como estamos abrazados lo cubro con mi energía.

Puedo sentir cómo se aferra más a mi cuello, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo comienza a relajarse. Es el helado cosmos de Camus, mi maestro, sólo debo desplazarlo, para salvar a Shun, debo vencer el frío de mi maestro. Moléculas, moléculas vibrando para generar calor. Un poco más, ¡sólo un poco más!

Es suficiente, puedo sentir su respiración, lenta, profunda... estable. Comienzo a separarlo de mí, ¡cómo quisiera nunca dejar éste tibio abrazo!

Lo miro a los ojos, estamos frente a frente, sus dos brazos, alrededor de mi cuello, uno de los míos rodeando su cintura, mi otra mano en su nuca, acariciando sus cabellos.

-Hyoga yo…

Nos acercamos poco a poco, ¿acaso me está mirando profundamente?, ¿será posible que?

-Yo...

-¿Qué Shun?, ¿qué quieres decirme?

Nuestros rostros se acercan cada vez más; no puedo dejar de mirar su boca, sus hermosos labios, sus ojos se cierran poco a poco, los míos también.

-¡Shun!

Su cuerpo cae inconsciente sobre mi hombro, siento su lenta respiración en mi cuello, se ha desmayado.

No importa, ya hablaremos más tarde.

Pero, ¿qué fue eso?, el cosmos de Seiya... y el de Shiryu también, tengo que apresurarme.

Me coloco mi casco en la cabeza, te pongo el tuyo, con cuidado.

Ahora, te llevaré conmigo, no puedo dejarte aquí solo, veré que ellos te cuiden mientras yo peleo, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte: demostrar que realmente puedo derrotar a cualquier enemigo.

Te tomo entre mis brazos, allá voy amigos, terminaremos ésta batalla y salvaremos a Saori y cuando todo esto termine, te diré todo, mi amado Shun, y si nos pregunta alguien, entonces contaremos cómo nos regalamos el uno al otro una vida nueva.

.

.

.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Cursi? si, un montón, definitivamente es de mi época más rosa jeje. Es el segundo fiki que escribí, hace ya mucho tiempo que lo hice. Agradezco que les haya gustado. Besos para todos y gracias por leer, pero aún más agradecida con los que dejaron sus reviews: Yukime Hiwatari, Aysha-san y Tot12.

¡Nos leemos en la siguiente historia!


End file.
